The Carnival
by Wolfie the Love Warrior
Summary: The carnival was officially their favorite time and place of the year. For Echo Uchiha!:D


This story is from a request by Echo Uchiha =D  
>Hope you like it Echo!<br>And I also hope you like to make a continuation of this =)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Naruto characters used in this story.

But I do own the giant panda bear :D  
>Please read and find out what I'm talking about xD<p>

* * *

><p>"Shikaaa!"<p>

Shikamaru grunted and looked up the blonde that stood above him with a very troublesome smile on her face. Shikamaru pouted, she's blocking his view of the clouds.

"What do you want Ino?" he asked, annoyed, his 21 year old girlfriend.

Ino pouted childishly and beamed. Shikamaru inched to the right when Ino plopped her belly down on the grass right next to him.

Holding her head up with her hands and swinging her legs girlishly,"Let's go to the carnival!" Ino suggested, "It'll be fun!"

Shikamaru grunted again before hiding his eyes on his forearm, "Do we have to?"

"Yes!" Ino responded as if it was very obvious, "The carnival only comes to the village once a year!"

"Aren't we too old for that?" Shikamaru whined.

Ino pouted before sitting cress-cross on the grass with her arms crossed, "No we're not!" she stuck out her tongue, "Nobody's ever too young to go to the carnival!"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes through his forearm. His girlfriend should really stop acting like a kid.

"Well I a- H-hey! Where are you taking me?" Shikamaru whined as he continued to be dragged away from his spot by his very stubborn inamorata.

"To the carnival duh!" Ino stuck her tongue out again, not loosening her grip on his wrist,"You're going to have fun and you're going to like it!"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes to the side and allowed his girlfriend to drag to him effortlessly to her designated destination. There is never a point in arguing with her.

Troublesome woman.

* * *

><p>"Shikamaru look!"<p>

Shikamaru turned to where Ino's finger pointed to to see a vast ferris wheel. He watched as the colossal red wheel moved slowly, swinging the carriages it handled in the process. He flinched when the sunlight one was blocking was freed from obstruction, flashing his eyes.

"Isn't it beautiful?"

Shikamaru turned and blushed at the sight of Ino smiling beneath the golden rays. He awed at how her hair moved slowly in the wind and how her eyes glittered in the sun. He blushed harder when she turned to him, a smile in her face.

"Let's ride it!"

Still taken back by his lover's beauty, Shikamaru didn't notice Ino taking his hand and dragging it towards the giant circle.

* * *

><p>"Look how high up we are!"<p>

Shikamaru looked down from the carriage window to comply, and immediately regretted it. They indeed were _very_ high up. Ino giggled at the view, and Shikamaru only felt nauseous. He never liked heights. He'd rather look up at the sky than down to the ground below.

Ino noticed his bilious state and pulled him into her arms, "You okay Shika?" she asked.

Shikamaru leaned his head in the crook of her neck and closed his eyes, enjoying the comfort, "I am now," he delightedly answered.

Both heads looked up when they heard some faint noises on the carriage all the way across theirs. The distance may be broad, but the couple could still see the carriage wildly rocking back and forth and flushed when they heard erotic moans.

"Oh gosh," Ino cupped her mouth in disgust.

"I can't believe they're doing it in a_ ferris wheel,_" Shikamaru cringed, also disgusted.

Ino turned to him, "Do you think anything is going to happen to us?"

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow and turned to his worried girlfriend, "What are you talking about?" he asked.

Looking down in obvious anxiety, "All that movement their causing," the couple flushed, "Isn't it going to wreck the ferris wheel?"

Shikamaru blinked and shook his head, "No," he answered, "I'm pretty sure the ride will hold up."

"But what if it doesn't?" Ino gasped, "The ride looked very old and worn down when we came in here..."

Shikamaru sighed. His girlfriend has got to stop being paranoid. He doesn't always know what to do when it comes to occasions like this. That's why he usually leaves them to her girlfriends.

Troublesome, he obviously can't do that now. So as the boyfriend, he's going to have to man up and take care of his woman.

Determined, he took his woman in his arms and leaned his chin on her head. Ino blushed at the feeling of her boyfriend's arms tied protectively around her. She sighed and snuggled closer to his chest, embracing the comfort.

"You okay?" he asked.

Ino squeezed the arms out of her sides and snaked them around his torso. "I am now," she delightedly answered.

* * *

><p>"See now that wasn't so bad now was it?" Ino asked as she took another piece of cotton candy and tossed it in her mouth.<p>

Carrying the big stuffed panda he won for her, "I guess," he answered as he looked at the starry night sky.

"I had fun today," Ino proclaimed, "Did you Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru turned to his girlfriend and his chest warmed up to her hopeful eyes. He smiled, "Yes," she smiled, "I did."

Beaming, "Good!" Ino commented.

Shikamaru stopped walking when he turned to see that Ino stopped to look back at the carnival place. From behind, Shikamaru blushed as he watched the carnival lights shine upon her pale skin and made her sapphire eyes glitter. She turned to him and smiled again, and he knew that in that moment, he could live with this troublesome woman for the rest of his life.

"This is officially my favorite place and my favorite time of year," Ino declared,. Smiling warmly at her blushing boyfriend,"But only because you were here with me. That's what makes it the most special of them all!"

Shikamaru smiled before placing the stuffed panda under his left arm before digging through his pockets with his right. Ino raised an eyebrow, curious of her boyfriend's actions.

"Then allow me to make it more special."

He was planning to do it some other day after he asked her her favorite place and her favorite time of the year, but since he conveniently got the answers he wanted now, he figured, why not?

He handed her the stuffed panda he was holding before going back to his spot. He took out the tiny cloth-covered box he hid in his pocket and knelt down on the earthy ground before holding it in front of him.

The carnival lights shone faintly in the background, and the stars above glittered the brightest upon the scenery. The wind blew gently on her hair, and her face heated up as he proceeded to open the box, revealing a magnificent flash of diamond that out-shined the stars.

"Will you marry me?" he asked.

Ino dropped the cotton candy she held with one hand, and jumped on her blushing boyfriend. Tears of joy streamed down her eyes as she planted multiple kisses on every part of his face.

"Yes!"

Kiss.

"Yes!"

Kiss.

A shaky final, "Yes!"

Overjoyed by her answer, Shikamaru held the woman in his arms before standing up, taking her in for a kiss.

It's official, the carnival is Ino's favorite time and place of the year. And because of his soon-to-be wife, it's also Shikamaru's.

* * *

><p>For Echo Uchiha =D<br>Tell me when you like it and want to continue on this. You can do their married life with kids and everything =)

Thank you guys so much for reading this =D  
>The continuation of this story will be written by Echo Uchiha, if she wants this =)<p>

I hope you guys enjoyed! =D


End file.
